beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle Whitlock
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found (bebo account) here and (tumblr account) here. Annabelle Hale (born Annabelle Whitlock in October 13) is a descendant of the Whitlock family, and the great-something niece of Jasper Hale. She is a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the niece to Alice Cullen and the adoptive grandchild to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive niece of Edward, Emmett and Bella Cullen, as well as the adoptive niece to Rosalie Hale. She is the adoptive cousin to Renesmee Cullen. She is the mate of Victor Hale. After witnessing the brutal murder of both her parents when she was only six, Annabelle was moved into the foster care system. She was unfortunately placed into an abusive home, where her foster care parents abused her beyond repair. They had only agreed to take part in the foster care system because they were told that they would be given a considerable amount of money if they took a child in. Annabelle didn't tell anyone about the abuse she endured, in feared that it would lead to more punishment. One of her most extreme "punishments" included her foster father leaving Annabelle to starve at one point - locking her down in the cellar like some animal. Several years later, Aro discovered Annabelle existence through the thoughts of a passing nomad. He quickly became interested in her after sensing that she would possess great potential if she was to become a vampire. He sent Jane to "investigate" Annabelle, and while doing so, Jane took great pleasure in using her special ability on Annabelle. After the confrontation, Annabelle became paranoid. She claimed that monsters with red eyes were out to get her, but nobody listened. A few days prior to Annabelle's unfortunate meeting, Alice had a vision of Aro sending Jane to Annabelle. She was immediately drawn to Annabelle and the strong resemblance that she had towards Jasper. After doing some digging, they soon discovered that Annabelle was in fact a blood relative of Jasper, and the latest descendant to the Whitlock bloodline. Furious that the Volturi would torture a blood relative of his, Jasper and Alice made their way to Houston, Texas, where they planned to take Annabelle away from her abused life, and before Jane was able to find her. However, by the time they had reached her house, Jane had already paid her visit. Nevertheless, Jasper and Alice were able to persuade Annabelle to come live with them, promising to give her a safe home where she would be treated with respect. Alice and Jasper became her guardians, though as a result of her childhood and the way she was brought up, it took Annabelle a long time to fully settle with her new family. However over time, and after slowly adapting to her new life, Annabelle began to accept Jasper and Alice as her guardians. Annabelle was turned into a vampire one week before her seventeenth birthday. A couple of months beforehand, the Cullen's had been confronted by Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix of the Volturi. On Aro's orders, Annabelle was to either be killed, or changed into a vampire. Jasper had tried to change Annabelle's fate, but he had very little success on warping the Volturi's decision. When Annabelle became a vampire, she gained the extra ability to read a person's fear, and use it against them by creating an illusion. Biography Early Life Annabelle Whitlock was born on Friday, 13th of October to Mila Whitlock and an unknown father in Houston, Texas. During her teen years, Mila was rebellious. She snuck out at night, did drugs, drank alcohol and slept with numerous of strangers. At one particular party that she snuck into, Mila had a drunken one night stand with a stranger, and a few days later, found out that she was pregnant. Her parents who have had enough with their daughter and her reckless behaviour, kicked her out. Mila was able to find shelter with an ex, David, who ended up helping her with the pregnancy. Over the course of the nine months, Mila and David bonded, and although David wasn't Annabelle's biological father, he signed his name on her birth certificate anyway. From an early age, Annabelle knew that David wasn't her biological father, but it never crossed her mind who her real father was. Both of her parents loved Annabelle dearly. David was known to take Annabelle on fishing trips, to which she caught her first fish when she was four, where as Mila would read to Annabelle each night before she went to bed. It was a simple bonding moment, but it meant the world to Annabelle. She started school when she was barely five, and showed that she was brighter than most children her age. However, because Annabelle proved to be much starter than the other kids in school, it lead to her becoming an outcast. None of the kids wanted to play with Annabelle, leaving her to feel isolated and alone. She never told her parents of the way the kids in school treated her, returning home each day with a false smile on her features. Not long before Annabelle's sixth birthday, she witnessed the brutal murder of both her parents. Despite growing up in a good neighbourhood and living with a supportive family, David's father was brutal and abusive. He was an alcoholic, and behind closed doors he would abuse his wife and children harshly. It was David who took a stand and told someone about the events that took place behind the household doors. Police came and took David's father away, and he had been locked in jail ever since. David's father, who had been filled with nothing but rage on his son's actions, decided to give David a little pay back. A few other prison cell mates who had already served their sentence, and were only a few days from getting out of prison, promised to give his son the message that he wanted to give. A week later, David and Mila were brutally attacked within their own home. David was beaten to death with numerous objects while Mila was raped then beaten to death. Annabelle witnessed the whole ordeal, whilst hiding under her parents bed. The attackers had no clue of Annabelle's whereabouts, nor the fact that she even existed. When the attackers finally left, Annabelle, who was extremely traumatised, stayed hiding under the bed for a number of hours until a neighbour called the police, who had seen a puddle of blood sneaking out from under the front door. The murderers of Annabelle's parents were never caught. After witnessing such a horrifying event, Annabelle was left to suffer with deep wounds. She suffered countless nightmares of the night her parents were killed. She had panic attacks, and without the support of love of a family, it became harder and harder for Annabelle to keep herself together. On her sixth birthday, Annabelle was placed into her first foster home with Mr and Mrs Bennett. They were a nice middle aged couple, and helped Annabelle through the grieving of the lost of her parents. Tragically, she did not get to stay with them for long as she had to stay with another foster family. Upon entering her second foster home, Annabelle's world turned upside down. It appeared that some couples only took in foster kids for the money, that was exactly what some couples did with Annabelle. Annabelle was treated like a piece of dirt. She was forced to clean instead of playing with the kids outside or going to therapy sessions. One family that she had been living with for three months were extremely abusive towards Annabelle. If she did something wrong, she was beaten. If she spoke out of line, she was beaten. If she didn't speak at all, she was beaten. When Annabelle turned nine, she suffered the same fate her mother did before her death - she was raped. Annabelle would get raped by her foster father almost each night that she stayed with him. She didn't tell anyone about the rape in fears that it would lead to more punishment. Annabelle learnt over time that she had to keep her mouth shut. With the lack of food that she had been eating, Annabelle began shrinking to a rather shruck and very skinny frame. One of her foster families even left Annabelle to starve at one point - locking her down in the cellar like some animal. The Visit Once again when Annabelle turned twelve, her entire world was turned upside down when she was visited by two strangers. Only, these strangers weren't human, and they hadn't been for the past couple hundred years. Annabelle was locked inside her foster family's house at the time when she was visited by two guard members of the Volturi - Jane and Demetri. Aro, who had found out about Annabelle through the thoughts of a passing nomad, sensed that there was great potential in Annabelle if she was to become a vampire, and so, he sent two of his guards to investigate. The confrontation between Jane and Annabelle caused Annabelle to find out that vampires existed. Simply out of her sadistic nature, Jane took pleasure in using her special ability (illusion of pain) on Annabelle. The poor little child suffered the intense burning pain inside her body a number of times. After gathering what (little) information they needed, Jane and Demetri left. After the confrontation with Demetri and Jane, Annabelle became paranoid. She began having hallucinations and started complaining that pale monsters with red eyes were out to get her, but of course, no one listened. A few days later, Annabelle was visited by yet another two vampires, except the only difference was, they had golden eyes. A few hours before the devastating confrontation with Demetri, Jane and Annabelle had occured, Alice received a vision of Jane torturing the poor girl. She was immediately drawn to Annabelle, and how she possessed such a striking resemblance to Jasper Hale. She informed Jasper of the vision, and with the help of Carlisle, they quickly found out that the girl in Alice's vision was in fact a descendant of the Whitlock family; Jasper's great great great niece. After finding out that he had a living relative - a distant niece, but a niece nonetheless - and that she had been in the been in the foster care system for roughly six years, Jasper became furious that the Volturi would torture her. Raised with the belief that family came first at all costs, Jasper convices Alice to come with him to Houston, Texas in order to persuade Annabelle to come live with them in a stable environment. However, by the time the two had gotten there, Demetri and Jane had already paid their visit, as had Annabelle suffered the event of being tortured by Jane's ability. The reason why Alice didn't receive this vision beforehand was because she was originally looking for the Volturi's future choices, and that was what led her to Annabelle. When met by Alice and Jasper, Annabelle instantly recognised their kind and became terrified. She believed that they were working with Jane and Demetri, and had come to "collect her". However after being influenced with Jasper's emotion manipulation ability, she was relaxed in no time. Jasper explained that he was not here to hurt her, and that he was her "distant" uncle. He offered to give Annabelle a safe home, away from the abuse and threat of Jane and Demetri. Although frighten, Annabelle agreed. She had been wanting to leave her foster family from the moment they put their hands on her, and she knew that if she stayed back, Jane would be back and she was afraid the next time they came, they would kill her. Annabelle travelled back to Forks, Washington with Alice and Jasper, when she became apart of the Cullen family. A New Life Alice and Jasper became her guardians, however because of her childhood and the way she was brought up, it took Annabelle a long time to fully settle with her new family. She suffered countless nightmares, often about the death of her biological parents and the torment she had to endure during her foster homes, and was often woken up by Alice or Jasper as she screamed and cried through her dreams. Carlisle tended to Annabelle's wounds that she received from the physical abuse of her foster parents, and helped her adapt to a new food routine which would restore the muscle that had been eaten away by her body due to starvation. Over time, Annabelle's bony and severly emaciated figure gained enough weight that placed her in a heightly range, though she was still considered small and skinny. Despite being far away from harm, Annabelle constantly feared for the moment that she would be hit out of punishment. She remained quiet most of the time, and only spoke when she was spoken to. She broke down a number of times, unable to handle all of the attention and love she was getting. Because she had never dealt with love since she was six years old, all of the love and attention she got upon joining the Cullen's confused her. She didn't know what to do, or how to handle the love and attention she was given. However over time, and after slowly adapting to her new life, Annabelle began to accept Jasper and Alice as her guardians. She felt completely safe around them, and although she knew that they were vampires, she also knew that if they had wished her harm, they would have just left her at her old foster home where the Volturi had originally visited. During her stay, with Jasper and Annabelle being blood relatives, the two developed a strong bond that represented the bond of a father and daughter. She spent a lot of time with Jasper, would usually tense up whenever he was gone, however that passed once she warmed up to her other family members. She also developed a close bond with Rosalie and Esme, since both girls had been raped and abused. Over the years, Annabelle eventually started coming out of her shell. She looked up to Jasper and Alice in a lot of ways, almost as though they were her real parents. Both Jasper and Alice became overprotective of Annabelle, and treated her as though she was their daughter. Film Portrayal Annabelle is portrayed by Amber Heard throughout the franchise Site Official Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/DisturbedDescendant Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Amber Heard Images Category:Vampires Category:Caity95 Category:Cullen Coven Category:Whitlock Family Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Females